1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system, data communication apparatus and data communication method, connection establishment method and connection establishment apparatus, connection establishment system, and computer program for carrying out data communication with another communication counterpart for which identification information cannot be discerned on a communication medium, and particularly relates to a data communication system, data communication apparatus and data communication method, connection establishment method and connection establishment apparatus, connection establishment system, and computer program for establishing a connection using immediate network connection instructions in a straightforward manner with another communication counterpart existing in the real world but for which identification information cannot be discerned on a communication medium.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a data communication system, data communication apparatus and data communication method, connection establishment method and connection establishment apparatus, connection establishment system, and computer program for establishing a secure network connection in a straightforward manner, that is both intuitive and immediate by operation of a user interface, between information apparatuses in a communication environment where the network configuration is complex and changes dynamically, and, more specifically, relates to a data communication system, data communication apparatus and data communication method, connection establishment method and connection establishment apparatus, connection establishment system, and computer program capable of enacting scaleable network connections by utilizing a typical user interface such as a keyboard, etc.
2. Related Art
In an era when information processing technology and information communication technology are developing fast, information apparatuses, starting from personal computers (PCs) and mobile information terminals, have become ubiquitous in the real world such as in offices and households etc. In this kind of environment, it is expected that “Ubiquitous Computing”, where it is possible to obtain desired information anytime, anywhere, will be realized in short time.
For example, it is common that input/output apparatuses are used while connected to a network, from PCs and printers, TVs, video recorders, digital cameras, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mobile telephones, telephones, game apparatuses, and mice, keyboards and headsets. A mixture of wired (Ethernet (registered trademark) and networks with powered lines etc.) and wireless (IEEE802.11 etc.) media, for example, may be utilized as network media.